2p! Norway
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Norway suddenly disappeared on Denmark! Oh no! Denmark goes to his house to try to find him... and Finland gets a call where Denmark freaks out. Crack. One-shot. I have no idea what I just wrote.


"HEYYYYY! SVERIGEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAVE YOU SEEN WHERE MY LITTLE NORGE ISSSSSSSS?!" Denmark called in his loud, booming voice, running around in circles in Sweden's living room. Finland and Sealand were currently hiding in a closet, terrified.

Sweden ignored Denmark, but after hearing him whine about Norway suddenly disappearing on him for, what, the four hundred and fifty seventh time, he decided to shut him up by saying, "Why not you call Iceland, or go to Norway's house?"

Denmark slapped his head, "Why didn't I think of that?!" And proceeded to call Iceland, Norway's younger brother. Finland decided it was safe to come out, but he asked Sealand to stay inside, just in case.

"Hey Icey!" Denmark yelled into the phone. After a few minutes of conversing with the Icelandic teenager, Denmark reluctantly hung up, telling everyone and anyone that Iceland did NOT know where Norway was.

Sweden reminded Denmark that he still had not checked Norway's house, and Denmark slapped his forehead again and rushed to do that.

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

Finland nervously picked it up, wisely choosing to hold the phone away from him, and spoke in a nervous tone, "Moi moi...?"

He was promptly met with hysterical screaming. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY FREAKING GOD HELP FINLAND CALL 911 GET HERE RIGHT NOW HELP ME THE WORLD HAS ENDING OH MY FREAKING GOD DID PUFFIN HIJACK ME OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

Finland winced and decided it was a _very good idea_ to go check on Denmark to see what had freaked him out so badly. He asked Sweden if he was going, and Sweden nodded, and suggested they bring Sealand along. They called Iceland, who agreed readily, with burning curiosity.

When they reached Norway's house, they heard hysterical screaming and Sweden, being the bravest of all of them, knocked nervously on the door.

The hysterical screaming continued.

Sweden knocked harder.

The hysterical screaming continued.

Sweden knocked even harder.

The hysterical screaming continued.

Getting fed up, Finland brought his knee to his chest and kicked the door down. Sealand screamed that that 'MY MAMA IS SO AWESOME!" as Finland doubled over panting.

Everyone took a deep breath and entered the house, wondering what kind of monster could make Denmark scream that loudly. They made their way towards the living room, where Denmark was screaming like mad, and what they saw made them froze.

Sealand freaked.

Finland freaked.

Iceland freaked.

Sweden had a Sweden version of a freakout.

Because there, crouched beside a fireplace and playing with the flames, was a man who looked

just

like

Norway.

The Norway lookalike looked up calmly, his icy blue eyes sparkling. "God morgen!" he said cheerily. "How are you doing?" He gave the other Nordics (who were freaking out) a sunny smile. Then he seemed to realise just then that the Nordics were _freaking out_ quite unceremoniously.

"Oh, odin, please calm down," Norway Lookalike said worriedly.

The Norway lookalike had Norway's pale gold hair, pale complexion, feminine look and exactly the same facial features, like the same face face, same eye shape, same ear shape etc etc. He had pale, icy blue eyes, and his cross clip was jet black, and upside down. His curl had two dots instead of one. He wore a red sailor outfit, and no a blue one.

He was _not_ Norway. At least the Norway that the rest of the Nordics knew.

Iceland, who calmed down remarkably fast, asked the Norway Lookalike the obvious question: "Who are you?"

Norway Lookalike smiled sunnily. "Why, I'm Norway!"

Iceland fainted.

Finland started freaking out again.

Denmark kept screaming.

Sweden was doing the Sweden-version of freaking out.

Sealand was running around in circles, screeching, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?!"

Norway Lookalike just looked at the other Nordics, confusion on his face. Why were they acting like this?

"I never knew 1ps could be so hysterical," he murmured, then, suddenly, something caught his eye. He turned back to his fireplace, blue eyes wide.

"Fire~~~~~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAND THE END OF MY SHORT STORY CRACK FANFIC THING. <strong>_

_**2p!Norway is halfway my OC, because I edited his personality a little and changed his looks. To see his base form, go to TheClockworkKid on DeviantART! *insert random stuff so that this story can get to 700 words***_


End file.
